


I'll Wait Forever

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After the reader and Spencer have hurt each other, will they be able to move past it? A request for this prompt, inspired by "Little Do You Know" by Alex and Sierra.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“You’re sure you want to give us another try, right?” he asked timidly, not-so-secretly hoping that the answer was yes.

You sighed, “I’m sure. I love you, Spence. We’ve both done and said things that we can’t take back, but we can admit them, agree that we’ll never do or say them again and move on as new people. Just tell me again that you’ll never do it again,” you said, remembering the moment when he told you he’d gotten drunk and cheated on you, while nearly 1500 miles away on a case.

Immediately, he answered, “I swear, Y/N. It’ll never happen again. It’s not an excuse, but that wasn’t me and I’ll never do it again.” He crashed his lips into yours, letting you know with each movement of his lips that he meant everything he was saying in this moment.

*Little do you know  
I need a little more time*

“I believe you,” you said, tears rolling down your cheeks. “It’s just going to take a while to pick up the pieces and move on - but I want to move on. And I’m sorry for the things I said that night. I didn’t mean them. They were angry words, but not truthful ones.”

“I’ll wait as long as you need,” he replied, relief flooding out of every pore. “And I know.”

\--------------------------

Over the following weeks, you and Spencer had talked - a lot. He swore he would never drink again. You swore the horrible things you said would never cross your lips again. And you both swore to each other that you’d never go to bed angry - because once you did, it was easier to not communicate. Both of you still had your nights when bad memories flooded to the forefront of your minds, but each time they did, you admitted it - allowing the other to speak about how hurt they had been.

*Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece*

“It’s just,” you started, the memories having returned after nearly a week without a trace, “It’s hard to forget that you and whoever this was were together. I know it was purely physical, but...” you started to cry, desperately wanting the images to go away. “But she touched you. She kissed you. You were with her the same way you were with me.”

He was tortured by what he’d done. You could see it in his face. “I can never take back what I’ve done,” he cracked, putting his hand up to his throat, “but I can tell you it was purely physical and I can’t remember most of it. You and I have a connection that she and I didn’t - because it couldn’t - because you and I have history and she and I never will.”

You shook your head, walking over to the couch and sitting in his lap. Leaning your head against his chest, you closed your eyes, allowing the past to float away. “I know the pain will go away eventually,” you said, clasping his hand in your own, “but it’s hard.”

“It’ll take time. But if we both truly want this, and I think we do, it’ll happen eventually. I promise to be here as long as it takes for you to forgive me - and then forevermore.”

*I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me*

\--------------------------

Each night that passed got easier for him. But now and again, he’d still fall asleep hating himself - hating himself for what he’d done to the only woman he’d ever truly loved. He wondered if she knew the depth of his self-hate.

*Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece*

At every turn, Spencer took the opportunity to show Y/N just how much he loved her. He brought home her favorite flowers on a whim. He took her out on the kinds of dates they’d been on when they’d first gotten together. But most of all, he’d let her cry and get mad when she needed to. It was the least he could after all he’d put her through.

“Thank you, baby,” you said, leaning against his chest.

“For what?”

“For understanding my hesitation and allowing me to work through everything in my own time,” you replied. “I know it must be frustrating to wait, but I appreciate you wanting to do anything you can to make us work. It makes me feel like I’m not the only one trying so hard. That this isn’t one-sided.”

“Y/N, I love you so much. I want more than anything for us to be together for the rest of our lives,” he said, pulling you closer to him as you fell asleep. “I will wait forever if that’s what it takes.”

*Little do you know  
I love you 'til the sun dies*

“It won’t be forever,” you said, reaching down to squeeze his hand. “I love you too much for that.”


End file.
